CARS 2&3 My way
by Relila
Summary: POST MOVIE! Lighting is back in Radiator Springs, and life couldn't be better. That is until people start asking questions about his past, and wanting him to race more races than he has energy. Soon the emotional/physical pain is overwhelming. But with his town behind him, the young racer is ready to take on anything. AU! ALL INFO INSIDE! Doc Lighting father son story
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT INFO! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT INFO! PLEASE READ! THANK YOU!**

 **The cars have been turned to HUMANS as, myself being human, I understand them better than cars. Weird, I know. The characters are also slightly younger, so Sally's parents live with here, and run the work. Mater lives with the police.**

 **The movie plot line is similar, with the only difference being Sally's parents pushing for Lighting to fix the road, and Mater getting into a little more trouble. And since they're human they're jobs are slightly different.**

 **Flo owns a café**

 **Ramone owns a hair salon**

 **Luigi and Guido own a clothing store**

 **This means instead of a new paint job and tires, Lighting styled his hair, and got a new outfit. More on that later**

 **I only own the plot to the story, and Sally's parents. You can tell, because if I owned the rights to the movie, Doc would still be alive.**

Lighting laughed as Mater pushed his Root-beer bottle around the rim of the table. "Vrom, vrom. Look at me! I'm Lighting McQueen, I go so fast I got here before all the other drinks." Sally flicked a fork towards him, "Sorry Mater, but I also have a drink." Mater promptly teacher for her drink, and Sally took hurried to take a slip, effectively keeping it out if his grasp. Lighting smiled at Flo as she handed him his Lemonade. "Thanks."

"No problem." She glanced towards the road and smiled as her husband seated out of his shop. His hair was a spiky, dyed deep blue with red tips. He walked over to the little group, and after kissing his wife looked Lighting up and down. "You know if you ever want to dye your hair again, I'll help. But I think you look better with your natural color." The ginger gently patted his hair.

"I don't think I am, I have no problem with being a ginger anymore." The group raised a uniform eyebrow. The young racer blushed. "I always thought I looked better with it blonde, more like a racer."

"Lighting, I don't think your hair color can make you a racer." He shrugged, "I'm a 15-year-old boy. I think a lot of thinks at adults find weird."

They glanced at the teen, who was playing with his straw. He glanced up, and blinked. "What?"

"How does a 15-year-old boy become one of the finalist for the biggest national race?" Sally asked him. The boy paused, thinking. "Well you start out...it…. it takes practice. I think most of the others had to practice a lot more than me, 'cause I've only had two, almost three years." He covered his mouth to stop his ramblings. He hadn't mentioned to say that. The others looked impressed and concerned. "Your parents let you start racing when you were 12?"

"Was it like, go-kart racing?"

"That's dangerous, did they worry a lot?"

"Oh, they must have been so worried, when you just disappeared!"

"Oh! Ya should bring them to Radiator Springs!" The group talked over each other, making Lighting uncomfortable, but Mater's suggestion stopped his heart. He didn't want anyone who knew him outside of Radiator Springs to come and disrupt his sanctuary, had been hard enough when all the press had showed up. "Oh, that's a wonderful idea!

"Yes! We'd love to meet them!"

"It would be a fine thing, your parents meeting all your new friends." Lighting stood up, abruptly. "I… I don't think that's a good idea. No… I … That is a very, very bad idea." The others have him a look, like 'why you freaking out bro?' Lighting slipped out his wallet and dropped a few bills on the table, "I… I have a… bye." The boy took off down the street. Mater looked at the bills, then back at the retreating figure. "Who the hay pays 50 for a Lemonade" Sally rolled her eyes as Flo picked up the bills, "He must have been desperate to leave." She turned to the couple, "Do you think his parents don't like him racing."

"I think they to, otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to race, right?" Ramone glanced to up the street, "Where'd you think he went?" Sheriff and Doc were talking, the later glancing over his shoulder, looking concerned. "What you do to Hotshot?"

"We hit a secret sore spot, I think. We were talking about how long he's been racing, and what his parents thought about it, and he freaked." The little group paused. "Weird thing is, I don't think he's ever talked about them." Sally paused. "You don't think he's an orphan, do you? I mean… someone's had to have taught him to drive." Doc felt a little knot in his stomach. He remembered the something Lighting had once said.

 _"_ _What your parents going to think when they find out there kid's been destroyed a road?"_

 _"_ _You say that like anyone would care."_

He had assumed it was a part of his cocky 'I'm better than you' attitude. He thought boy was implying that no cared about the road, which as much it annoyed him; he'd rather of Lighting trash talk the town, than for the boy to think he didn't have anyone who cared about him. He did, he had the whole town. But a part of him wondered if did before Radiator Springs. He knew the world could be harsh and hard, and it was quite possible that the young teen, with his flamboyant personality, had also seen it. The thought made him a little sick. No one should have to go through the abandonment he did. He focused on the conversation again. "…see if I can find anything on it. The Sheriff gave Mater a look, "don't eat so much that you spoil your appetite."

A quick nod from Mater and the duo left, heading for Sheriff's office. Doc gave him a quizzical look. '"I'm going to see if I can find out anything about Lighting past." The former racer had it on the tip if his time to reply that they shouldn't, that Lighting had the choice to tell them; however curiosity got the better of him. He pulled up a chair and dropped down into it, ready to scan whatever his friend pulled up.

It took an hour, and the information they had was straight forward. But it left so many questions. Who had shot Maria Queenie? What happened to Dr. Queenie? Where did Lighting stay when he ran away form the Orphanage? How did Harv fit into it? And the one that had been on both their minds before they even found anything, should they tell the others?

 **What you think? you should hit the little review button and tell me. But be nice, first CARS fanfic. and words can hurt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT INFO! PLEASE READ!**

 **The cars have been turned to HUMANS. The characters are also slightly younger, so Sally's parents live with here, and run the work. Mater lives with the police.** **The movie plot line is similar, with the only difference being Sally's parents pushing for Lighting to fix the road, and Mater getting into a little more trouble.**

 **I only own the plot to the story, and Sally's parents. You can tell, because if I owned the rights to the movie, Doc would still be alive.  
**

 **Remember Lighting is 15, in this. and yes a 15year old can race, I looked it up. as long as you have paternal consent you can race at age 12.**

* * *

Lighting rubbed the bridge if his nose, felling tried. He had been run off half an hour ago, and he knew that if he wasn't back by 6 or 6:30 the others would begin to worry. He pushed himself off the rock he was resting on and started back to the small town. A part of him was angry, he'd spent so long trying to be able to keep up his cocky, I'm so great, attitude, and he had let it crumbled so easily. He kicked a small pebble. After all he'd gone through, after all the death, all the tears, all the bruises, he let it crumble. His eyes strung, he didn't know what was wrong with him? He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He tried to be logical. He had safe. Hrev wasn't here. There were people who supported him. He took another deep breath. He was alright. Walking into town he smiled at Red, and the big fire fighter waved him over. Red offered him the watering can, and Lighting took his time, walking back and forth, gently swinging the can. Red nodded approving, glad to see the boy doing something that wasn't at break neck speed. Once the boy was done Red took the can with a gentle "Good job being gentle."

Lighting smiled, and was going respond when Mater came running over, his dad, Flo, Ramone, Sally, her parents, Luigi and Guido, and Lizzie. All of whom were looking at him like he was a delicate, yet dangerous. "Hey guys what's up?" the silence was awkward, until Sheriff spoke. "Well Lighting. I was doing some research and I found some files, and well there were a couple of death certificates and I was wondering... Who watched you after your parents died?" Lighting froze. "We need to know as you really shouldn't… well you need parental consent to race." Lighting began to back away.

"I have consent. Or I had consent, before I decided to go back for Weathers." The town folk took a step forward. The boy gulped, and shook his head. "Please, don't ask." Sally grabbed his arm, and he winced. Her eyes widened and she pulled his jacket half off. Lighting tried to pull it back on, but the crowd all saw the bruises. Red put a hand to his mouth, and Lizzie hurried to find Doc. Lighting scampered away, trying to calm his breathing. This wasn't that bad. They were just wanted to help. By taking away the one thing he loved. No big deal. They weren't like Hrev. But it was no use. As his friends kept asking questions, begging him to answer, he felt something inside in snap. "Leave me alone!" the halze eyes teen screamed, and training he ducked passed Red and ran. He heard shouts, and ran faster. He ran all the way to his safe place, with dust come-on up in little puffs at his feet.

* * *

Doc gave the rest of his town an exasperated look, "I told you to let the Rookie clam down before you started asking questions! What part of that means gang up on the poor boy?" Everyone adverted their eyes. Doc picked up his keys, and spoke calmly. "I am going to find McQueen. When I do I'll see if he's ready to talk. If not, then you won't mentioned it. Understand?" a mummer of 'yes Doc's and the retried racer walked to his old Navy blue car. Starting it, he made a list of places Lighting might be hiding. It wasn't long, but most of the places were at least two or three miles. He couldn't have gotten that far.

* * *

Doc groaned, and was tempted to hit his head on the steering wheel. He'd been looking for over two hours! How far could the boy have run in the twenty minutes it took Doc to get the story and start looking for him? Suddenly a thought popped into his head. _He wants to race, so look for a race track._ He dismissed the thought. He'd already checked Willy's Butte, but the thought persisted. _He would have been able to get there before you did._ Putting the car into drive he turned back to Willy's Butte. He stopped the car about a mile form it and walked the rest of the way. If Lighting was here, he didn't want him to run.

Soon a shaky sobbing reached his ears, and he hurried towards it. In the middle of the circular track was a small figure, curled into a ball. "Lighting." The boy looked up, and Doc's heart froze for a second. The boy looked so little, so young. It hit him like a punch to the gut. Lighting was 15. He was scared, he was lost. Doc hurried to the boy's side, and kneeling he gently whipped away some of the tears. "Lighting, I know your scared. But I promise, I promise..." Doc didn't know what to promise. He didn't even know what the boy was scared of. "Lighting, I want to help…. But I can't if I don't know what's hurting."

"Everything." Was the shaky answers. Doc took a deep breath, racking his brains for how to deal with a frightened child. It was hard as he'd only had to do it a few times, years ago,. "Okay, Lighting. I'm only going to ask one question. And it's so I can help." The boy chanced another peek. "How did you bruise your arm so badly?"

Lighting curled tighter, before sitting up. He took a deep breath, "It's a long story."

* * *

 **What you think? you should hit the little review button and tell me. But be nice, first CARS fanfic. and words can hurt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT INFO! PLEASE READ!**

 **The cars have been turned to HUMANS. The characters are also slightly younger, so Sally's parents live with here, and run the work. Mater lives with the police.** **The movie plot line is similar, with the only difference being Sally's parents pushing for Lighting to fix the road, and Mater getting into a little more trouble.**

 **I only own the plot to the story, and Sally's parents. You can tell, because if I owned the rights to the movie, Doc would still be alive.  
**

 **K, for all of you who are going to look up what Danini means, I've already done it. It's the girls name Danini, and yes it means Lighting. But I've made it a boy's name in this. Deal**

* * *

Lighting didn't know what gave home the strength to tell the story, but he did. He told Doc everything. Form the very beginning.

"I always loved the idea of racing, and for the most part my family supported me in it. My dad worked for the government, and never saw the point of racing, but he never tried to change my mind. His work is what lead to Mama's murder, I think. I really don't know; all I know is she died when I was seven. I know she always encouraged my dreams. She gave me a very basic outline of how a car worked. Which pebble was the brake, the gas, the different gears, and promised once I was old enough I could start practicing. Once she died, dad switched to a job that took less time, and he tried to be supportive. Taught me the very basics of driving and how to take care of a car. Then when I was nine, some men broke in and started telling him to give them something- government files I think. I wasn't in the room, so I don't know. Then dad came in and handed me the keys, and in a whisper told me to drive to my school, and to not talk to anyone besides my teachers. The next day I told my teacher and she went to look around. Then I was sent to an orphanage. The workers weren't nice, and when I was 11 the older kids and I took a car and ran away. A year later I met Harv. He told me… if I raced for him I could stay with him."

Doc tilted his head towards him, "So, he adopted you." The Hornet couldn't help but feel a worried, Lighting had been through more than he had ever guessed, and having your legal guardian as your superior in work could be hard.

"No! No! He didn't adopt me. It was like…...I play the part of a racer who loves his agent, and win a lot. In returned I got get to have three meals, and a place to sleep." The tears were back. "Sometimes if I didn't do good enough, he'd get angry, and he'd make me train for hours, and if I lost, he'd hit me." Doc fist curled into fist. "It wasn't a lot, just a bruise on my arm, or a red mark on my cheek. They always went away after a few days. But…. But when I got to California, a friend of his was there. It was surprising, well kind of. He's had friends who punish me before, but he's never hit me so close to the race, or so much. I don't think…. It's never gotten that bad before." He swiped at the tears. "And I think it would have gotten worse, had Max not showed up." Doc made a mental note to thank the big man. He wouldn't be able to stand knowing Lighting dealt with an abusive agent on his own. "After the race, I got a message telling me I was a disappointment. And that I needed to be home in a day so we could start training for the next race." The dark-haired man felt rage burn in him. Disappointment? For helping an injured man!? He slipped his arm under the shaking youths legs and wrapped one around his back. Picking him up he cradled him close and carried him to his car. "Don't worry Lighting, he won't get you. Not now, not ever."

"He wants to. Did you see the news this morning? They were going on about me saving Weathers. I think… It seems like the kind of thing he'd like to take advantage of."

"He might want to. But he won't. I won't let him." Lighting leaned against his chair, the day finally catching up to him. Doc gave a small smile as the boy yawned. He reached over the boy and pulled the lever on the side of his chair. With the seat at a slanted angle, sleep came fast.

* * *

When they got home it was past 10, but Mater and Sally were still up. In fact, the whole town was, and they were quite happy to see the two racers in the car. Doc gave them a nod as he drove past Flo's and towards his house. As he carried a sleeping Lighting to the spare room, he wondered just HOW he planning to keeping Hrav away. One way that came to mind, had been on his mind for a while, was have him arrested for child abuse. But then who would Lighting live with. He didn't want to bring one greedy gold digger, only to have to pass him off to another. There really was one way to make sure that Lighting was safe, and that was to have someone in Radiator Springs take care of him. Not Sheriff, he had Mater to take care of, and the Carrera's had Sally. Lighting would need someone who understood his passion for racing to, someone who felt they could trust Lighting to race responsibly, the way he did. Doc froze, surely, he hadn't just thought that. Him, adopt Lighting? Danini Queenie Hudson. Danini, what did that mean? He was glad for the distraction.

Sitting at his computer he looked it up, 'Danini, Hindu/Indian origin. Means Lighting.' He nearly laughed. Of course, it did, what else could it mean. Doc shook his head and went to his room, checking on Lighting on the way. He was still fast asleep. "Good night, kiddo."

* * *

 **What you think? you should hit the little review button and tell me. But be nice, first CARS fanfic. and words can hurt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT INFO! PLEASE READ!**

 **The cars have been turned to HUMANS. The characters are also slightly younger, so Sally's parents live with here, and run the work. Mater lives with the police.** **The movie plot line is similar, with the only difference being Sally's parents pushing for Lighting to fix the road, and Mater getting into a little more trouble.**

 **I only own the plot to the story, and Sally's parents. You can tell, because if I owned the rights to the movie, Doc would still be alive.  
**

 **K, for all of you who are going to look up what Danini means, I've already done it. It's the girls name Danini, and yes it means Lighting. But I've made it a boy's name in this. Deal**

* * *

 **AGES (BECAUSE I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU ALL OF THEM, AND I JUST REALIZED HOW CONFUSUING THE STORY IS IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW OLD EVERYONE IS)**

 **Lighting: Fifteen, started racing at age 12. (And yes you can, I did a lot of research to be sure)**

 **Sally: Turned Sixteen a week before the movie.**

 **Mater: Sixteen, the oldest of the teens. (Though he often acts the youngest)**

 **Flo: 28**

 **Ramone: 30**

 **Luigi and Guido: 25**

 **Red: 26**

 **Sheriff: 40**

 **Doc: 45 (he crashed when he was 20, and has been 'missing' for 25 years instead of 50)**

 **I'll add more as the story progresses.**

* * *

When Lighting woke up in a room he didn't recognized he, doing what any normal person would, panicked. He sat up so fast he almost fell over the foot of the bed. He regained his balance and hurried to the window. His heart calmed considerably when he saw he was still in Radiator Springs. He tried to figure out where he could have slept last night. Then he remembered, Doc. Doc had talked to him, and carried him to his car. It may sense that Doc would have taken him to his house, rather than trying to find hi s Cozy Cone key. He turned to the door, trying to decide what to do now. The sun was a fair way up in the sky. Doc would normally be up, so he might not be here. He tentatively pushed the door opened. He heard voices coming from the kitchens. It was hard to make out who was talking, or what they were saying, because they kept getting softer then louder then softer. Like they were having an argument, but wanted to be quite. He strained his ears, it sounded like Doc and Sheriff. What would they be fighting about? He fallowed the sounds as well as he could and soon found the kitchen. They didn't notice him right away. "I don't know, I want to make sure he's safe . And I'm not sure I'd….Oh Hello Lighting." The boy rubbed his eyes, and murmured a "Good morning". The men let smiles slip on to their faces. They had never seen Lighting like this, his red hair a wavy mess, clothes rumpled. It was childish, and it was nice to see the boy act like a teen.

Sheriff offed him a to go box form Flo's, with a fork and knife taped to it. "I was told to give you this." The boy took it and upon opening it, lasted his head. "They look like cinnamon rolls, but not." Doc leaned over and chuckled. "Those are French Toast Cinnamon Rolls. They're exactly what they sound like." Lighting sat down and pulled off the utensils. He began to eat, and his eyes brighten. Doc ruffled his hair, glad to see the boy happy. His eyes differed to the bruises and his heart cracked a little. "What were you talking about?"

The duo looked at each other, both looking for an excuse. "Doc wants to get a pet." Both racers blink, nothing think something along the lines of '?'.

"You want a pet?" Lighting ask, shocked.

"Not necessary…" Lighting's brow furrowed, as he tried to work out the information in his head. Doc continued talking. "The one I want to adopt is well…." Doc tired to find the smoothest way to tell Lighting he was thinking about him. Sheriff beat him to it..

"Okay, no. We're not doing this. Lighting, the boy Doc wants to adopt is you. He's freaking out because he thinks that you want like that, and that he'd be a bad parent." He stood up. "I'll let you two talk about it." And with that, he walked out. Doc wanted to scream, Lighting simply sat there looking shocked and confused.

After several minutes of silence, Lighting put down his fork, looking at Doc. "I…"

"I know. It's sudden. And I understand if you don't want me to. But, the easiest way to keep Hrev away form you is to jail him for child abuse, but then you'd need to have more parental consent, and I want you stay in Radiator Springs, so I can make sure you aren't being hurt anymore." Doc's eyes bounced form Lighting to the table, to Lighting, to the table. Lighting gulped. " I just, I don't want to be a burden."

Doc chuckled, "Lighting, if you and I keep saying we don't want to do something because the other don't want to, we're never going to get anywhere." Lighting laughed, but he was still nervous. "I want to say in Radiator Springs, and…. As long as you stay my pit crew captain I'll be happy." Doc walked to him, and gently missed his hair. "That's what I want too, but I don't know if you'll enjoy being stuck with me. Not just for racing, but for your whole life. Or at least the last three years of it." Lighting considered it.

"What if we test it? Me living with you, as your son." Before Doc could answer, Sheriff burst in.

"We have a BIG problem."

* * *

 **LOL CLIFFHANGER!**

 **What you think? you should hit the little review button and tell me. But be nice, first CARS fanfic. and words can hurt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the wait, and that this one is so short, read note at bottom for info**

* * *

Sheriff walked slightly faster than normal, he really didn't want Doc to corner him. It would end badly. So when he got to his car without any racers racing him, he felt like the day had been very productive. And it was only 10:30. Of course, he should have known something would go wrong. As he settled in his car, his phone rang. He didn't recognized the number, but he knew it was a city one. He answered, prepared for fans and questions. That wasn't what he got. "Hello?"

"Is this Radiator Springs PD?" the voice was familiar.

"Yes, why?"

"This is Mack, Lighting's driver. I think Lighting might be in trouble."

"Sir, just saw Lighting…"

"Not right now. But soon. His agent, Herv, is heading to Radiators Springs. But he won't let me come with him. And he's always instanced that I be t one to get Lighting. And…. And I think Hrev might be abusing Lighting. I know it sounds crazy, but sometimes when Lighting rides with me, he has bruises up his arms and legs. And he's not a clumsy kid. Someone would have had to….." Doc cut off the ramblings.

"Your right Mack, Herv has abused him. Lighting opened up about it, well opened up being, told us it had happened. And I think he's also been Emotionally abused, but I'm not sure yet."

"I'm glad he told someone, but Herv will be there in a hour or two. You need to get Lighting out of there!"

"Can you delay him?"

"No, he's alright left."

"Okay. Let me think of a minute… I've got it! Mack are you willing to do anything to help Lighting?"

"Course, the kid's like a little brother to me."

"Good, I have a plan, but I need someone to give me the 'go' first I'll call you back in an hour, or two. Be ready."

"I will be."

The called ended and the police officer started back towards Doc's place. This put a bit of the time limit on the plan.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I'VE GOTTEN TO THE PART WERE THE PLOT STARTS TO GET COMPLLICATED SO IT TAKES A BIT LONGER TO WRITE! PLUS I'M IN MY SCHOOL PLAY AND I JUST GOT MY PART, WHICH HAPPENDS TO BE SECOND LEAD, SO THAT MEANS I HAVE LESS WRITING TIME. I MIGHT BE ABSENT UNTILL MAY. I AM SO SORRY! THAN YOU FO UNERSTANDING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the wait, BUT I'M BACK! I don't own**

* * *

Sheriff burst in, "We have a BIG problem." The racers looked at him, surprised.

"What?" Lighting asked.

"Mack called, Hrav's on his way to Radiator Springs" the boy's face paled and Doc's turned red with rage. He faced his rookie, mind working fast.

"Okay… we can win this. We just must be and sneaky. And we'll need the others. Which means they get the full story." Lighting nodded, eyes looking down at his lap. "Sheriff, I need everyone at the courthouse. Lighting," the boy looked up. "Weathers said he'd like to come and have dinner with you at some point, right?" another nod. "Do you think he'd be okay housing you for a bit?" Lighting's eyes widened and brightened.

"I've got his number."

"Then call him, and if he doesn't answer… leave a very detailed message. And then text him. We risk nothing." Sheriff hurried out, and Lighting dashed the Cozy Comes for his cell. Doc headed to his office. He had copies of adoption papers form when Mater was adopted. It was a lengthy process, so he had to get started.

* * *

Strips 'The King's Weathers' eyebrows scrummed together as the youth on the other side of the explained the situation. "Of course, we'd have no problem letting you and Hudson stay with us while you get the papers verified. Okay, see you in a few days." His wife peeked into his office.

"Is everything alright?"

"Love, I know I should have asked you first…. But we're having guess over. And it's critical that no one knows their here."

"Strips Weathers what have you gotten us in to?" he raised his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"You know Lighting's agent Herv?"

"I know he works the poor boy to hard."

"Indeed. And, well… Lighting called me. He confessed that he was an orphan, and that he lived with Herv; who abused him. He told Hudson and the Radiator Springs PD, and their working to get Lighting in Hudson's custody. Only problem is Herv is on his way there." Here he took a breath and his wife, whose hand was in front of her mouth, slammed down on his desk.

"Say no more. Hudson and Lighting are standing with us until that man is locked up and the court announces it official." He smiled a little, knowing his wife- the duo wouldn't be in the slightest danger of being discovered.

* * *

 **LOL Mrs. Weathers is going to be a one woman army. Hopefully I get to update soon...**

 **Qustion of the day: Do you guys want me to keep calling Lighting "Lighting" or do you guys want "** **Danini" tell me in the reviews**


	7. AN

**UMMMM...HI? SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I HAD GIRLS CAMP, AND AM GOING TO ONTHER ONE NEXT WEEK. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY? I'VE BEEN STRUGGILING WITH A BIT OF WRITTERS BLOCK. IF ANY OFNYPU WANT TO DROP SUGGTIONS IN THE REVIWE BOX, WHO KNOWS... YOU MIGHT JUST INSPIRE ME. but no promises. I'm hoping to get a chapter up before I go, but who knows.**

 **you guys are the best X3 love ya'll**


	8. I'm not dead, i will update i promise

I am so, so, so sorry. I meant to up date but my computer deleted the documents with the stories, I hit majors writer block, my sister/beta came back form collage for back sugary, I'm in yet another play, and I'm in a novel writing class that demands I all my attention. I swear I haven't abandoned this story. I hoping to get a chapter up by the 31st. I am so sorry, thank you for sticking with me!


End file.
